The Legend of Avatar April
by KittycatNinja24
Summary: Shredder had plan to take away bending for good but can the Avatar and her friends take him down in time? Base Off of Korra, TMNT2012 style


**The Legend of Avatar April**

**Notes: Base off The Legend of Avatar Korra. TMNT2012 style. Splinter and the turtle will all be humans in this. Its also Donnie/April and Leo/Karai. Note Karai is good guy here.**

**Avatar: April**

**Water~ Donnie**

**earth~ Mikey**

**Air~ Leo**

**Fire~ Raph**

**Earth~ Casey**

**Fire~Karai**

**Air ( master) ~ Splinter**

**Pairings: DonnieApril LeoKarai maybe some RaphApril**

**Declaimer: I don't own Korra or TMNT**

**Chapter one: The Avatar's Arrival**

Republic city, it has been years since the 100 year war and all elements were living together as one. Just the way the last avatar had wanted. The Four that were once nations were now mixing together and working together as equals. All was well for the world. The world seem at peace for once in so many years.

Unknown to most, there was band growing from in the deep underbelly of the city. One man known only as the Shredder was starting his own fight agasint bending. He was gaining a following all but too well. With no avatar that he knew of no one could really stop him.

Just off the bay, a ship was pulling up to the city's docks. Men were working on unloading the ship . One tall man makes his way up towards the ship, when door of the ships breaks open. The man almost tumbles into the sea below. He held his chest as he stared at what look like polarbear-dog and water tribe girl rideing on it. How on earth did they both get on the ship? He wondered.

"Thanks" the girl calls out with wave as she dashes off into the city with her polarbear-dog.

That one girl was one that could ruin the Shredder's plans. He was unknown to her. He didn't know yet that the Avatar had arrived to the city. Would start group of her own to take him down once she knew of him that was.

That girl was the Avatar, she was also called April O'neil. She like call herself a normal teenager, but she knew deep down she was far from normal. Not like she hated the idea of being the avatar. She loved all the bending, but deep down she wish she could been born as just water bender. Fate had delt her the Avatar card. She was protect by her people in the southern water tribe.

They did it becaused they cared, she had been feeling like a trapped bird. And this bird wanted to get out to spread her wings. She was bit sorry for leaveing, least her father understood that she needed to get. She needed to be free to become the avatar.

She knew how to fire bend, earth bend and her natural element water she knew as well. She pride herself with these skills, it was exicting for her. All she need was to learn air bending. Not like she hasn't tried but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't air bend.

Her father had told her about one of the very last air benders. A air bending master called Splinter,who her father use to know. She did remember meeting him when she was young but he hadn't stayed long, it was hard time for the air bender then. He had just lost his wife and child. April had felt sorry for him and wanted him to stay so he wouldn't be alone. The city had needed him and he had thanked her and her father for thier kindness. That was the last time April and her father had seen the air bending master.

Now the young Avatar was here to seek the old air bending master out so he could help her with air bending. He could be her teacher. She just didn't have clue where to start looking for his home. She been told he live on small island just off the bay. So far she hadn't spot the island at all.

Her Polarbear-Dog stops as he smells the air, growling excitedly he moves quickly. "Whao easy there Sawyer" April says as she gently pets him. She looks up to see the source of his happiness, a cart of fresh meats and rice.

"Good idea" She tells Sawyer. She slips off his back and walks up to the stand that was run by small chubby lady. " Smells great".

" Yes the best in the city" The lady brags. She eyes Sawyer and huffs slightly.

" I bet" April smiled. " We will take some of that and cup of rice and...".

" You have money?" The women asked and raises eye brow. She could tell this girl wasn't from around here.

"Uh well...no" April admits and flushes slightly.

" Then I can't help you , young lady" the women spat and slams her chubby fists down on her cart. " Off with ye! Take that drooling mutt with you girl!".

April frowns and pulls Sawyer off with her. " Come on buddy, we dont need food from the likes of her" She says and sends the women a glare.

Sawyer whines but willingly follows along after April. The thought of food still on his mind.

"Don't worry" April tells Sawyer and gently pets his head. She walks along side him getting as far as they could from the grumpy lady with the food cart.

" Rent is up old man" tall young man snarls as he and two other guys that stood behind him.

"Listen, I don't have the money this week...Just the store hasn't gotten much bussiness.." The store keeper says as he shivers.

" Not what we like to hear" The leader of the group snarled. He grabs the store keeper by the collar of his top. " The Purple dragons didn't help out with the kindness of our hearts! We expect money that you owe us! And if you can't give us that money well I say old man there are ways" He held his free hand up and fire appears.

The Store keeps gasps as his brown eyes widen stareing at the flame in the purple dragon's leader's hand. " No...please" He begs.

" What do you think your doing " April says as she comes over and places her hands on her hips. " Put the poor man down".

"Stay out of this little girl" The leader snarled. " This doesn't concern you girly"

" Really now? I think you should be a good boy and let him go" April challenges him.

"Who do you think you are?" The leader snaps and drops the store keep in harsh manner to the ground. His eyes glowing with rage as he turns to face April.

"How about you find out?" April smirks. She sends block of ice that freezes his face as he tummbles backwards.

"Oh yea" Larger member of the purple dragons sneers as he comes running at her with some ice of his own.

" I don't think so big guy" voice of young man calls out. As the teenager leaps down on top of him.

April's eyes winden at the boy, the red head boy with bright green eyes. April grins at her helper. She runs back at the leader and kicks her foot to the ground and huge chunk of rock lifts up with the leader on it and he throw few feet.

The teenage boy was busy useing flame of fire and send all aroud the large guy. " You ain't so tough" He smirks at the larger man. " Not match for me! The greatest fire bender!".

"Your all talk kid" The larger man spat as he bends water from water contianer on his belt. He runs at the boy but gets full face of fire. He back tracks and runs after his leader who was scrampering into thier car.

The smallest member of the gang didn't even bother to try fighting the two teenagers and high tails it after the other two.

" Oh no you don't" the boy yells as fire appears in his hands as he races after them.

April bends the street and it knocks the purple dragon and thier car flying into store. She watches as the boy pauses to stare but he soon runs at the store.

" Your finish now" He snarls.

"Hey you two!" Women calls out as she swings down from the buildings on long vines made of metal. She eyes the boy and then April. " Raph what have I told you?! Your not suppose ruin the city! Your not suppose to do our job! Now look your bring a friend to help you destory our city?!'".

"Hey I just" Raph starts but the cop held her hand up to him.

" Your both coming down town with me... " She sighs and glares over at the purple dragon." You too".

"Hey! We were just helping that poor store keeper" April protests. " I really don't see how that is such a bad thing"

"Yea the girl is right" Raph agrees as he walks over to April's side.

" I didn't ask you what you thought" the officer spat. " Who are you girl?".

"April" She tells the officers.

" April well Im sorry girly, but you and fire head over there are comeing down town with me. You both destory my city" the officer spat.

April glares and was about to protest but she decides at the last momment to keep her mouth close. " Fine..." she mutters.

Raph grumbles as he and April are led away by the lady cop. " Master Splinter gonna kill me" He mutters as he place in back of the cop car.

"Hey What about my polarbear-dog" April cried as she placed in the car with Raph.

"Don't you worry dearie, he will be sent to the pound for now" The Officer says as she shuts the car door in April's face.

April glares at her and crosses her arms. She sighs and glances at Raph. " Wait, you know Master Splinter?" she asked him.

"He's my father" Raph states with his arms across his green vest.

" I didn't know...he remarried" April frowns.

"He didn't" Raph tells her and blews some of his red hair out of his face as he frowns. " I'm adopted" He adds in. He glances over at her. " What's it too you? Do you know him?".

"I use too when I was child" April explians. " He and my father were friends".

" Wait...Then that means... " Raph rubs his faces. " Well it explains why girl wearing watertribe get up could earth bend." He looks back at her and stares for bit. " That means... your the Avatar".

"Yea thats me" April nods." I wouldn't like that cop lady to know. Lets keeps this between us.".

"Yea got ya" Raph nods.

Raph looks at her one more time before he heard the driver's seat door open and slams shut. He sighs as he looks back out the window." Im in deep shit" He mutters quitely.

"Can't be that bad" April tells him.

"Believe me it is" Raph tells her as he glances back at her. "This isn't the frist time I've done this".

Soon at the police staion, Raph and April sat at the table waiting for the officer to come back. She was calling Splinter. April glances over to see Raph looking a bit annoyed and worried all at the same time.

April sighs wasn't best thing do when she first got here. Wasn't it her job as the Avatar to help the people? Raph too was trying to help as well.

" There will be no more playing hero" The Lady Officer spat as she enters the room. Some of her raggy brown hair sticks out from her hat. " Have you no idea what could have happen?".

"Yea your dang city would have been destoryed" Raph mocks her with a glare.

He sure was a firey red head, April thought.

" Yes Rapheal " She yelled. " You could have been killed!".

"Ohhh since when did you ever care about me?! I use be street rat ! Was that better for you?" Raph snarled.

"Rapheal" Stren and strong voice came into the room.

Raph grumbles and slumbs back in his chair with his arms crossed.

" I am very diopointed in you young man" It was Master Splinter. The black hair man glares down at his son. " You know bettter then to talk to Officer Jackie like that".

"Sorry.." Raph grumbles under his breath.

Splinter sighs and pintch his nose. He glances over and spots April sitting next to him. He knew this girl, it as Kirby O'neil's daughter. The Avatar. " April?" He says sounding bit surpisd.

"Hey...Master Splinter" April flushes and grins sheepishly.

"Don' t tell me" Splinter sighs. " I am sorry Jackie, I promise there will be no more trouble".

"Yea thats what you said last time" Officer Jackie rolled her eyes. " Just get them out of my sight".

"Come along you two" Splinter tells Raph and April. Who both go to follow him out of the room.

Once outside, Splinter glances down strenly at Raph and sighs. He says nothing to his son and looks at April. " You have Polarbear-Dog"he says. " He should be kept just here, We will go get him".

"Thank you" April tells Splinter.

" I didn't know you were coming" Splinter tells her as he leads her and Raph to pound where Sawyer was beinng held.

"Uh well lets say the gurads back at home didn't know either" April admits. " I had too come Master Splinter".

"Well believe me child, I am happy to see you" Splinter states. " You should have sent me letter. I could have met you at the docks".

"I'm Sorry" April tells him. " It was my best bet on a escape plan really".

Splinnter chuckles. "Just like your mother" He tells her as he pushes the door of the pound open. " She also had knack for trouble, seems that she has passed that down to you".

April smiles at him. She herself bearly remembered her mother. She had died during child birth. April bearly gotten the chance to know her.

"I am sure you are tried of hearing this but you have your mother's eyes its how I knew it was you" Splinter goes on talking. " Very kind your mother, She was there for me when no one else was. She saw the good in people when sometimes we couldn't see it ourself".

Raph quitely listens. He had never heard Splinter speak this much about his past. Raph had always guessed it was far too painful for him to bring up.

April smiled gently as she listens to him talk. Her father hardly mention her mother at all. Not even if she asked him. It was nice to hear about her for once. Seem her mother had been close with Splinter.

"Ah do you own ...uh This" The Keeper of the pound asked as he made face when Sawyer licks him on the face leaveing large amount of drool on the poor man.

"Yes " April smiled and walks over takes the leash and hugs Sawyer. Just hiding her face a bit in his white fur. Happy to see her friend was alright. " Thank you sir" She adds in to the man.

"What is that thing?" Raph asked as he stares at Sawyer with wide green eyes. Not sure really what to make of the creature.

April laughed softly and grins. " This my Polar-Bear Dog, Sawyer" She explains.

As Sawyer bounds over happily and licks Raph 's face in happy manner. Raph pulls back a bit and rubs the drool off. Still bit uneasy around the large animal.

"Don't worry he harmless, he a softie really" April laughs and hugs Sawyer again. " He big yea but this big guy wouldn't hurt a fly".

" Yea but though teeth say other wises" Raph comments as he stares at Sawyer.

"Come along" Splinter tells Raph and April." We shall go home".

Raph nods and follows along after his father leaving April and Sawyer to follow them both.

After the boat ride to air bending Island, Splinter turns to face both teens. " I am very dispointed in both of you" He starts to say.

"But Master Splinter" Raph starts to protest but Splinter held hand up to red head boy.

" I am also very proud, you shown your strength in face of purple dragons! I must suggest you both keep it in check. Next time I may not be able save you from Jackie" Splinter says and held his hands behind his back. " Let the cops handle it next time".

"Yes sir" Raph sighs and bows his head.

"Yes master Splinter" April sighs.

"Good" Splinter says as he glances to April. " I know how you must feel, but your not fully the avatar yet. You have lot to learn my child. Just because you have the power doesn't mean you can use it "

"Yes master, I understand" April bows her head.

Splinter then smiled and gently places hand on her shoulder. " Tomorrow we will start your air bending lessons. My Son Leo will help" Splinter adds in.

"Oh yeah add to his ego, that be great" Raph grumbles as he turns around.

"Where do you think your going Raphael?" Splinter calls out to his son. " You will show April where she can keep Sawyer and to her room! All before dinner". With that being said Master Splinter turns around quickly on his heals and walks off to thier home.

"Follow me then Avatar" Raph says and leads her off towards the barn. " Here Sawyer can sleep here, I can bring him out meat too".

" Thanks" April nods." Just call me April, no Avatar"

"Okay" Raph tells her. He takes her hand and leads her towards the house. " I will now show your bedroom".

April flushes slightly as Raph held her hand and led her along into the house.

Raph lets her hand go once they arrive at the door way of small room. In the room was twin size bed, dresser by the window with white candle resting on top of the dresser. Along with blue rug.

"Its not much" Raph tells her as he steps aside to allow her to walk in the room.

" Its great" April says as she glances around the room. She drops her bag down on the bed. She turns to face Raph. " Thanks Raph" she tells him.

"Yea uh sure" Raph rub the back of his neck and grins at her. Seem be fighting off a blush. " Dinner should be ready soon".

"Good" April nods and walks over to him. " You said you could find some meat for Sawyer".

"Yea" Raph nods and led her off down the hall to the kichtens. He takes some fresh fish and wraps it up in some paper and hands it to April. "Hope he likes Fish"

"He loves it" April smiled. " Thanks Raph".

"Yea uh sure" Raph tells her and watches as April walks outside to feed Sawyer, leaving Raph just to stand there. Raph takes breath and follows along after her.

April unwraps the fish and tosses it to Sawyer. Who happily catches the fish in his jaws. He happily starts to eat it. Once he was ready, April tossed him the second fish.

"Good boy" April says as she pets him. She nuzzles her face into his thick fur.

" He really is big softie" Raph comments as he walks towards her and Sawyer.

"I told you" April smiled as she walks up towards Raph.

"Raphael! April! Dinner" Splinter calls out to both teens from the door way.

**Hope you all enjoy it! Chapter 2 will be up soon as possible. I will start working on it shortly. =)**


End file.
